Son Goku's Twin Brother
by Seras4545
Summary: What if Ranma had actually been the twin of Son Goku of DBZ? They both live different lives but eventually come back together and fight alongside the Z fighters. Ranma DBZ Xover. Warning, character deaths. Ch 3 up!
1. Twin Saiyans

Son Goku's Twin Brother

Ranma-DBZ Fanfic By Seras

A/N: This is an idea that just kinda popped up in my head. I'm going to change the lifespan of the Saiyans, the way they grow, and workings of the Hyperbolic time chamber a bit Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Twin Saiyans

King Vegeta looked at the two new Saiyans who were currently being tested for their power levels. He expected much of these two, for they were the first twins born to the Saiyan race for a long time.

"Well, what do the tests say?" He asked the technician when the process was complete.

"I'm sorry your highness but both are only class three. Kakkaroto's power level is slightly above Ressan's but both are low."

"Grrrrr. Damn! How will we ever throw off Frieza's tyrranic rule when we always get weak offspring! Tell their father to send them to planet G177 in the North Quadrant!" He yelled at the frightened technician who feared for his life. Then he stormed out of the room with Prince Vegeta following, giving the technician and his two charges a dirty look of contempt and then exited the room, the door closing behind them.

The technician sighed in relief at being able to keep his life. He looked at the two boys and felt sorry for them. Being sent to an unknown planet to eradicate all life on it has got to be a tough thing to go through. But it was ordered by lord Frieza and the population was not strong enough for a grown Saiyan. It was perhaps a mercy on King Vegeta's part to send them together however, as it would be even harder to be seperated from your twin.

He left and told the father the bad news and had his life flash before his eyes yet again as the powerful Saiyan nearly went berserk. When he finally calmed down he accepted that his sons were both useless for now and agreed to send them to the hapless planet.

So the two were loaded into two space pods and launched toward the planet, speeding along at high velocities.

Normally a Saiyan is in control of his pod when flying but this was not so of the children and they met with misfortune when a meteor shower slammed into their ships, damaging them and causing the systems that monitored their memories and brainwaves to malfunction, erasing all memory of their mission and leaving them nameless.

When they finally crashed down on Earth the guardian took notice and went to investigate. He found the two mini Saiyans lying in their space pods and he looked at them intently. He eventually opened the pods and took them out and examined their souls and found them pure and untainted by evil. A rarity for Saiyans nowadays.

He saw that they both would face great challenges and that they would grow to be powerful and devoted protectors of the Earth. He took one to a mountain where he knew that Gohan would find him. Gohan would know of the Saiyan ability to transform at the full of the moon and would take care to keep the boy from seeing it.

He wondered what to do with the other child. He felt that the boy had a much different childhood in his fate than the other and he looked for a suitable area. He then found a man praying to him.

"Oh Kami. Please grant us the blessing of a child! We have tried and tried and have not succeeded . Please help us, I beg of you!"

The man was in good shape and had a white gi on along with a bandanna and spectacles. Kami searched his heart and found that it was good though riddled with greed. He felt that this man was the one the child should be raised by, though he did not like it as the man could easily be corrupted by evil.

He went by his feeling however and went into the house via a window. The man looked up and saw the green man float in and fell back and crawled to the wall in terror. "Who are you!" He yelled in fear.

Kami chuckled at the man's reaction. "I am the Kami of Earth, mortal. I have come to help you with your request."

The man slowly stood and hope began to show in his face. "Y-you will?" _He is different than I have imagined, though he knows of my prayer so he must be Kami._

"Yes, I will. Though not in the way you may imagine. I have a child that needs a home and a family."

The man looked shocked. "What! But No-chan won't accept that! She wants a child of her own! Not only that but he must be able to become the greatest martial artist in the world!"

Kami chuckled again. "Don't worry about your wife. I can alter her memories so that she remembers giving birth to the child."

The man looked hopeful again. "What about him becoming the greatest martial artist? Will he be able to become strong enough?"

Kami laughed heartily this time, though he quickly quited himself as he sensed the wife asleep in the next room. "Yes, he will have no problem with that. He isn't quite human you see."

The man was suspicious once again. "What is he then? He looks human to me." Then he noticed the brown furry tail wrapped around the babes waist. "What the hell? He has a tail?" He also noticed the abundance of hair atop the babes head and how angular and unruly it was.

"Yes, he is what is called a Saiyan. The most noticeable difference is the tail. There are a few others as well. I also have a warning if you accept the child."

After recovering from seeing the tail he asked. "What other differences? What warning?"

"First, the boy's hair will never grow except when it is cut, and then only to replace what has been lost. Second, his strength is small now, but as he grows his strength will rise at an amazing rate. He will become stronger than normal humans shortly and eventually at around his teens he will pass up even the greatest of martial artists in strength and speed. Third, he will seem to stop aging when he is in his late teens to early twenties. Though he won't live forever, his lifespan is considerable. Fourth, using his energy, or ki as you call it, will come naturally to him and his reserves will grow along with his strength."

Kami was pleased when he saw the anticipation and need on the man's face.

"And the warning?" He asked. He was quite desperate by now and was willing to overlook almost anything. The idea of the ultimate martial artist and him actually living longer than any human was appealing, a very long lasting legacy hopefully.

Kami became very serious and the man held on to every word. "I warn you to never allow him to look at the moon. Either that or have his tail removed. If he should still have his tail and looks at a full moon his body will react to it and he will grow into a monstrous creature until such a time as his tail is cut off, the moon sets, or the moon is destroyed. The creature will be gigantic and will have over ten times the amount of energy and strength as he did originally. He will have enough power to wipe out all life on the earth if he isn't opposed by someone stronger than he."

The man gulped. _That sounds bad. I should listen to this guy. Though it is hard to imagine the little kid becoming a huge monster capable of destroying the Earth. We'll see what happens. The tail may be his source of power and I wouldn't want to screw that up. _"I understand." He said aloud.

Kami smiled. "So you accept the boy as your own?"

The man thought on it a bit longer. Then he nodded as he made up his mind. "I do."

"Well then, before I can give him to you and alter your wife's memory, you will need to give him a name."

The man hadn't thought of a name and he knew he was horrible at picking them. "I cannot. Please, as he is a gift from you Kami, bless him with a name that you deem fit for him."

Kami smiled at this. He had never been asked to name a child before and he felt it would be a novel experience for him. After all, as guardian of the Earth he would not have one of his own. "Very well. I name this child Ranma."

He felt that Ranma was indeed a fitting name for the child. The life of the boy would certainly be wild and chaotic. He handed the newly named Ranma to the man who held him gently and lovingly. "Ranma, my son. I finally have a son and an heir. Thank you Kami, I could never repay you for the gift you have given me."

Kami smiled. "Don't worry. Your son will repay me eventually by protecting this world. Now, sleep."

Before the man could ask him what he meant he fell asleep and slumped into a chair behind him, still holding the child in a firm grip.

Kami laid his hand on the man's head and a glow surrounded them. The glow subsided after a few seconds and Kami proceeded into the next room and did the same thing to the woman sleeping in the bed. He panicked a bit when she stirred but she just rolled over on the bed and went into a deeper sleep.

When he finished he left and flew back up above the house. It was a large house and a forest surrounded it within a large clearing. Then there were plains and eventually low mountains. Very similar to where the other child would be growing up, far away from most civilization. Perfect for a growing Saiyan to perfect his early skills and strength.

He flew back to Kami's lookout and watched over the Earth. He had a dark premonition and he knew that he would need those two Saiyans badly in the times to come.

The future was bright for now, but soon disaster would darken it's horizons...

A/N: I know it's short but I don't know much about the early DB episodes and didn't want to rush into the childhood stories until I knew what I was going to do. Should I have Ranma fall in love with one or more of the Tendo girls or should Genma have a daughter and reveal to Ranma that he is not his real son? Or should I just have a Saiyan girl survive and have Ranma fall in love with her? When should Ranma and Goku meet? When should they learn they are brothers? Should Ranma fall victim to Jusenkyo? Should I skip the childhood altogether and make it up as I go through the DBZ sagas? Please review and let me know what you think!

BTW: For those of you who read this, please visit my other fic, The Dragon Within in the M ratings of Ranma. Thanks for all your support!

Seras Out. Till Next Time!


	2. The Party At Kame House and The Arrival

Son Goku's Twin Brother

Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: Well, seems this story has stirred up quite a bit of interest. I'm really glad to find that people actually like this idea. Makes me confident enough to post another of my ideas but I'll wait till after I get at least six in this and TDW. Hope you like what I've done with the story! R&R please!

BTW: In case you didn't know, for me R&R means Read and Review.

Chapter 2: The Party at Kame House and the Arrival of Raditz

23 Years After Planetfall

It was a bright sunny day in Nerima, and for once all was quiet and peaceful. This was a rare moment for the Nerimians since Ranma had moved into the Tendo dojo. There was usually a fight or a contest going on that stirred the town up like an anthill, causing a lot of trouble and general chaos. There was always someone showing up to challenge Ranma usually, or a new fiancee, or someone he or his father had wronged.

Not anymore, though not many knew why the area had calmed down so much. There were rumors, however. Rumors that Ranma had killed a god and now no one was strong enough to challenge him anymore, not even the strongest groups of Japan. The Nerimians themselves had no problem with this, it offered them a break from the havok that seemed to follow the martial artist. Nothing could ruin the day for them now and it was most likely thanks to the one who was usually at the root of the trouble. No one cared to look up at the sky as there wasn't a cloud in sight of the usually rainy district, so no one noticed the form flying above them.

The form turned out to be a dark haired youth with his hair pulled back in a pigtail and wearing black slacks, a red Chinese shirt, and cloth shoes common among martial artists. If any who knew were to look up and see him, they would recognize him as Ranma, the great martial artist who killed Saffron.

Ranma reveled in his newfound ability to fly under his own power as he soared above the city and looked down upon it, marveling at how beautiful it looked from so high up. It had taken him a long time to learn this particular technique and it had taken a lot of hard work and thought to get it right. But now that he could do it he felt it was well worth it.

He flew over the market and passed the school, making sure no one saw him, and landed lightly on the roof. He sighed as he retrieved the ki he had been using to pull off this particular trick, wishing that he could fly around more but knowing that sooner or later someone would spot him and then there would be all sorts of trouble.

"Where did you learn that, Ranma? That was pretty cool."

Ranma jumped and whirled around to spot Nabiki watching him from the edge of the roof where she had apparently just pulled herself up from. Ranma scowled, angry at himself for losing his best secret so quickly. _Damn, I taught her far too well!_ He thought as he watched a smiling Nabiki lay down on the roof and stare into the sky with a smile on her face.

Ranma smiled, remembering how quickly she had learned martial arts, then frowned as he remembered why he had to teach her, the sad memories welled up and it was all he could do to keep the tears inside...

Flashback - One year ago.

Ranma had been doing katas late into the night when Kasumi came into the dojo. He stopped when he sensed her and turned to see a worried look on her face.

"What's up, Kasumi?" Ranma asked, getting edgy from seeing that look on her face. It wasn't normal for her to be worried enough to show it this much. Something bad must have happened.

Kasumi smiled weakly, glad to have Ranma around. Though he sometimes struggled in his fights he was still the best martial artist there was around here and he exuded an air of power that gave her comfort.

"It's Nabiki, Ranma. She... She hasn't come home yet. I'm worried about her. Yesterday I had heard a rumor... Rumors of the Y..yakuza..."

"WHAT!"

Kasumi flinched at his yell and Ranma could tell that she was extremely worried for Nabiki's safety. He couldn't blame her, if he had heard the rumors he would have been worried as well.

"I heard that they had something against Nabiki but I had just waved it off as a rumor, after all a lot of people have something against her and want to ruin her name. When she didn't come home after school I had figured that she was just out doing something. But she should have been home by now, or she would have at least called..."

"Got it. I'll go look for her Kasumi. You get everyone inside and keep the doors and windows shut and don't let anyone in unless it's me, got it?"

Kasumi nodded, gratitude on her face. "Yes, thank you Ranma. Please find her quickly!"

Ranma grinned, though it was only on the surface. "You bet I will! I'll be back soon!" He said as he jumped up on the wall and bounded away.

Kasumi stood outside for a moment more, looking in the direction that Ranma had gone. "Come home safe Nabiki, Ranma. I couldn't bear to lose either of you."

She continued to stand for awhile, then went back inside the house and closed all the doors and windows and locked them.

Ranma jumped from roof to roof, going as fast as he could toward Nabiki's college. Ranma was extremely worried, he couldn't feel her energy anywhere around the Tendo's and she wasn't at any of her friend's houses. So there were only two places she could be now. At her college or the rumors were true and the Yakuza had gone after her.

Ranma redoubled his efforts and his face took on a worried look. _This is bad. If the Yakuza are after her then she's in big trouble. They won't stop at beatings. They may even go after the house. I hope Kasumi did what I told her to do. I just hope I'm not too late!_

Finally the college campus came into view and Ranma saw a few classrooms were still open and had lights on. _Thank Kami! I hope she's still here!_

Ranma landed and ran into what he knew was Nabiki's last period classroom. The teacher looked up and saw Ranma run in and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Ranma!"

Ranma didn't have time for pleasantries. "Hi Takanawa, is Nabiki still here? Please, it's urgent!"

Takanawa frowned. "What's the rush Ranma?" Seeing that Ranma was looking desperate and winded he let up a bit. "No, she just left about thirty minutes ago. Why? What's happened?"

"Sorry! No time! Gotta go!" Ranma smiled his thanks and ran back out and left Takanawa staring in confusion.

Ranma ran into the parking lot and felt a cold sinking feeling in his stomach as he found Nabiki's car but he couldn't see or feel any trace of her.

He began to panic and started to search frantically for any sign of her. As he came near a darker section of the town he felt something but it was quickly gone again.

He strained his senses and searched in all directions. _Where is she... There!_ He felt her energy and it was beginning to get dangerously low, so low he almost didn't feel it. He rushed in the direction of the alley his senses told him she was in and nearly rushed in blindly, then he stopped and flattened himself against the wall instead, trying to figure out what is going on.

"... You bitch! No one one ups the Yakuza and gets away with it! You're going to pay for what you did. In fact, the gang should already be at your house by now!"

Cold dread welled up in Ranma and he stretched his senses out. He felt Nabiki in the corner surrounded by eight men and one woman. What he felt them carrying caused him even more worry. It was the cold, empty feel of guns. _Oh boy, this could get real ugly, fast. Need to save Nabiki first, then we need to get back to the house before their thugs do._ Ranma knew the guy was bluffing, he hadn't felt any people that were awake on his way here. But his voice had the ring of truth to it and Ranma knew that if they were there then he had little time.

"Nooooo! You bastards! I'll get you for this! Just you w- ugh!"

Ranma heard the sound of someone punching Nabiki in the gut and felt her energy drop some more and he knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Having heard enough he charged his ki and jumped around the corner and launched a ki blast at the two closest thugs and they dropped their weapons as they crashed into the wall and were knocked out. The remaining thugs turned to face him and he could see that it was the woman who was roughing Nabiki up.

Ranma quickly assessed the situation and could tell it wasn't good. All the men had some kind of firearm or other trained on him and he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

The woman saw that he was alone and smirked. "It's only one guy, kill him."

Ranma shot forward as the men opened fire and managed to knock three more of them out of the fight with his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken before they could shoot. The remaining three fell to another series of ki blasts as Ranma dodged the bullets raining towards him, their aim too poor to put him in danger.

As the last man fell he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side that bloomed into a fiery agony. He turned and saw the woman standing above a bruised and bleeding Nabiki with a pistol in her hand. Ranma staggered from the pain and the woman smiled evilly and started to pull the trigger again. Ranma faced death and knew he had failed.

Then the woman went down and her shot went wide of it's mark. Ranma saw Nabiki pull herself up, having swept the feet out from under the woman. Ranma saw the woman try to get up and get an aim on Nabiki but he ignored his pain and leapt forward and kicked the gun out of her hand and knocked her out with a strike to the back of the neck.

"Thanks, Ranma." Nabiki managed between gasping breaths. Ranma looked at her and saw from the way she was holding herself that she probably had a few cracked ribs and he could see bruises all over her skin and her gums were bloody but none of her teeth had been knocked out thankfully.

"Think you can make it back to the university?" Ranma asked as he gently picked her up.

Nabiki winced a bit and Ranma could tell she was in a lot of pain. Then she nodded. "Yeah, I think so. But Ranma, you were shot! You're in no condition to do this!"

Ranma shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout me Nabiki. I'll be fine. It's nothing compared to what they did to you." Ranma grinned cockily. "After all, I defeated Saffron right? This should be no problem. Thanks for caring though."

Before she could protest again he began the journey back and she had to concentrate on not falling and not shifting her ribs too much.

Ranma quickly got back to the campus and hurried toward the parking lot.

"Do you think you can drive?"

Nabiki nodded, still fighting off the pain.

"Good. Go to Tofu's place and tell him everything and tell him where I'm going. He'll know what to do."

Nabiki nodded and got the keys to her car out and as she started it up he took to the roofs again and sped back to the house at top speed, ignoring the bullet in his side.

He arrived to a scene out of his nightmares. The windows were broken in, nothing left of the door but splinters, and he could see bodies on the ground. Ranma, fearing the worst, examined them more closely and sighed in relief when he saw that they were yakuza.

Then he heard the fighting. He rushed into the dojo and saw his father and Soun fighting some man who was effortlessly picking them apart in a ring made of his fellow gang members. Ranma could see Akane's unmoving form in a corner and Kasumi was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't sense anyone else anywhere.

He watched in horror as first Soun was taken out with a kick to the head that sent him flying through one of the walls and Genma was quickly overpowered after that. As Genma collapsed, the man turned to Ranma and he was instantly aware of the immense power this man had. It was overwhelming.

"So, you came to die too, huh? Well, no matter. Let's get this over with, boy."

Before Ranma could even react the man had closed the distance between them with incredible speed and had kneed him in the gut. Ranma screamed in pain as the bullet dug deeper into his flesh. He felt some power well up from inside and he quickly recovered, much to the surprise of his opponent and smashed a fist into his face.

The man flew back and slammed into the wall. Ranma then proceeded to decimate the ranks of his followers, throwing them all back out of the dojo.

"Stop! Or I'll kill the girl!"

Ranma stopped, the last of the men having just been knocked out and tossed through the hole the others had made. He turned to see the man holding a knife to Akane's throat.

Suddenly Ranma's newfound stamina deserted him and he staggered. The man saw this and began to laugh.

"I see, so you are at your limits eh? Well, I guess I won't need her anymore then. Just watch in agony as I end the life you failed to save."

Ranma watched in shock as the man slid the knife across Akane's throat, her lifeblood quickly flowing from the severed jugular. The man effortlessly picked her up by her head and held her in the air until her breathing had stopped and her body stopped twitching and then threw her lifeless body to the bloody floor, all the while laughing manically.

Ranma's mind went into shock. _Akane, no. Oh kami, tell me this isn't happening! We've been through so much together. This can't be happening! Nooooooooooooo!_

Grief swamped his mind, paralyzing him. Then, slowly, a deep anger burned its way to the front and blanked out the grief. Pain wracked his mind and Ranma fell to his knees screaming while clutching his head, all the while the laughter echoing maddeningly.

Ranma felt something strain, then shatter in his mind and he felt immense power flow through his body as the pain left him. He stood back up and glared at the man.

The man stopped laughing and felt that the tables had now turned, that the boy standing in front of him now held the greater power. He began to back up in fear, realizing he had just made a great error by murdering the blue haired girl.

He suddenly went flying out of the dojo, balled up from the pain in his gut. He landed among the unconscious bodies of his fellows and watched in fear as the man stepped through the hole and advanced. He was even more freaked out when he noticed the tail that had grown from the man's posterior. The man then held his hand out toward him and a bright ball of red energy began to form.

Ranma was barely aware of what was going on, his mind occupied solely by the anger and grief. His vision started turning red and the last thing he remembered seeing was the glowing ball of ki he held as he threw it at the men who lay before him...

End Flashback

"...Ranma... Hey, Ranma!"

Ranma snapped out of his memories and looked at Nabiki who was now standing in front of him.

"Huh?"

"What's gotten into you? You fazed out for a while and then all of sudden you tensed up and started to channel ki into your hands!"

Ranma noticed the look of worry on Nabiki's face and he forced himself to relax, easing his tensed muscles and releasing the energy he had began to gather unconsciously.

"Sorry, bad memories again."

Nabiki's face took on a darker look as she too remembered.

Ranma was frustrated. He couldn't get over what had happened and nothing around here presented enough of a challenge to allow him to vent even a little. He finally reached a decision. He turned to the girl who was now technically his fiancee.

"Nabiki, I'm sorry but I've got to go."

Nabiki looked at him in surprise. "Go? Where? On a training mission again? Hold on then, I'll get ready and go with you." She started to leave when Ranma grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"No Nabiki. I've got to do this on my own."

"But why? Why can't I go with you?" Nabiki asked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Because, until I find a way to rid myself of the anger in my heart I'll never be able to live in peace, I'll be a danger to everyone around me, a ticking time bomb. I can't stay here."

Suddenly Nabiki seized his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. When she released him she looked into his eyes.

"Ranma, you can't leave. I... I love you!"

Ranma stood in shock for a second, his mind taking a little time to register what she had said. When it finally did he was pained to learn that he didn't feel the same. Not quite. There was something missing.

He looked into Nabiki's eyes and he saw that she knew that she was going to lose him. He turned his head away, not wanting to see the pain his words would undoubtedly cause.

"Sorry. I don't love you, Nabiki." He lied, his heart feeling like it was being ripped apart. He launched himself from the roof and flew off, the tears floating in the air behind him momentarily before falling. He heard her yelling for him and ignored it, acting as if he hadn't heard.

Soon the sound died out and soon after that he left the city altogether and he watched as the mountains blurred by underneath him. _Sorry, Nabiki. It just isn't right for me to stay. You deserve better. You'll find someone else._

Eventually the land gave way to water. Ranma had only a vague idea of where he was going. He could feel powers off in the distance that matched his own and some that dwarfed it surprisingly. He had no idea why he had not noticed them before but he was going to find out who they were soon enough.

A tiny island with a house in the middle came into his view and he saw a capsule corps. airship parked on the beach but not much else. Ranma decided to get rid of his pigtail so that no one he knew would recognize him. When he untied the cord that kept his hair in place it immediately unwound and sprang into it's natural spiky locks of hair, though it was surprisingly soft for such change resistant hair.

He felt around for any other power sources and found one that was stronger than him coming towards the island fast, and two others far off in the distance. He landed and saw the sign on the house reading 'kame'.

_Wait, I've heard that name before! So this is the residence of the great turtle hermit, master Roshi!_ Ranma walked up to the door and knocked and soon a small bald guy opened the door.

He looked at him for a minute and then his eyes widened. "Goku? Is that you?"

Ranma was confused for a moment, then he smiled at the little man. "Sorry, but I think you got me mixed up with someone else. My name is Ranma. Are you master Roshi?"

The bald man looked at him in confusion for a moment then shook his head. "No, I'm not. My name is Krillin. I'm a student of Master Roshi. He is just inside, please come in. You're just in luck, Ranma, we were just about to start the party as soon as Goku gets here. Here, I'll introduce you to master Roshi."

Ranma followed Krillin back inside, wondering who this Goku could be and how they could look so much like each other that this guy mistook him for Goku. As he entered he noticed an attractive blue haired girl standing off to the side watching him and he thought with some amusement that she looked a bit like an older Akane.

He saw an oder man stand up from watching the TV as he and Krillin entered and look at Ranma closely.

"Hey, master Roshi. This guy's named Ranma and he was looking for you." Krillin stated bluntly.

The old man came up to Ranma and looked him up and down and rubbed his beard a bit, examining Ranma's face.

"Hmm... The resemblance is uncanny. The face is slightly different and the eyes are blue and not brown, but the body type is the same and the hair is very close as well."

Ranma was getting a little irritated while being amused at the same time. "What? Do I really look that much like this 'Goku' guy?"

Roshi looked at him again and nodded. "Yes. I would almost say you were brothers but he doesn't have any brothers that I know of. Well young Ranma, what did you come here for?"

Remembering his manners, Ranma bowed to Roshi. "Master Roshi, I seek to learn the Kame style of martial arts please."

The old man looked him over again, this time studying his build and muscles in more detail. "Well, I actually think you're too strong for me to teach. I'm getting a little on in the years."

Then he became conspiratorial and leaned close to Ranma and whispered in his ear. "If you really want me to teach you, however, I might be persuaded if you can get me a date with a young girl, you know what I mean?"

Ranma was offended by this now apparently lecherous old man. _Geez, this guy is just barely better than Happosai._

Seeing the look in Ranma's eyes Roshi relented. "Only kidding, young man, only kidding! If you want to learn the Kame style, you should talk to Goku, he has already mastered my style and he is more of a match for you. Talk to him when he gets here."

Suddenly Ranma felt the power he had felt earlier finally land and Roshi cocked his head. "Well, speak of the devil, I believe that's him. Come on, let's go out to greet him!"

Ranma followed the group as they exited the house and the sight he saw astounded him. There was a man carrying a boy standing on a golden cloud. On closer inspection Ranma noticed that the man looked a lot like he did, with a few differences. He was more muscular and a little taller and his eyes were brown and his face a little more angular and masculine.

"Hi guys!" He jumped down from the cloud and Ranma watched as the cloud drifted away into the sky. Then he pulled his attention back to the young man. _So, this must be Goku. Heh, it's kinda like looking into a mirror sort of. No wonder his friends mistook me for him._

Goku let the kid down onto the ground and he instantly hid behind the larger man. Ranma just barely caught sight of the tail that followed after. _A tail! So these guys have more in common with me than I thought._

"So, Goku, Who's the kid?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Goku babysitting, Who woulda thought?" Krillin said with an incredulous tone.

Goku looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, Bulma, this is my son, Gohan."

"What, your son!" Everyone chorused, including Ranma. _His son? This guy can't be much older than I am! He must be only twenty or so and he already has a wife and kid! He's also very strong, much stronger than I am right now._ Ranma thought as he viewed the man's considerable ki reserves.

Goku laughed good heartedly. "Yeah. Pretty wild, huh?"

"Oh, he is so cute! Bulma squealed.

Then he seemed to just notice Ranma standing in the group. He smiled brightly. "And who is this? A new friend of ours?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, he arrived just a little while ago asking to learn the Kame style of martial arts. His name is Ranma."

Goku approached Ranma with his hand extended. Without hesitation Ranma took it. There was something about Goku that calmed his heart, something about the way he acted, as if he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to.

"Nice to meet you Ranma. Wow, you know, we look a lot alike!" He said as he looked Ranma over.

Ranma laughed. Goku acted like such a child, so innocent.

Roshi nodded. "Indeed, Goku. You sure you don't have any brothers or sisters? He looks so much like you that he could very well be your brother."

Goku leaned back and scratched his head, thinking. After awhile he shook his head. "I don't know. I don't remember a whole lot when I was young and Grandfather died when I was eleven It could be possible I guess."

_Brothers, huh? I think pops would have told me if I had a brother. Though we look so much alike that it's far too early to discount the possibility. I'll have to talk to pops about this when I get back._

Suddenly Goku stiffened and he started looking around.

"What, Goku?" Roshi asked, looking at him in worry.

Goku looked out toward the sea. "Man, something is heading straight for us!"

Bulma looked too. "What? Are you sure Goku?"

Goku nodded. "I'm positive, I've never felt a power like this before."

Ranma stretched his senses out and found he could sense the power too. It was huge and it was evil. "I sense it too."

Krillin took an opposing stance. "I feel it now too."

Bulma looked on in confusion. "But, there's nothing there you guys."

Goku then looked up a bit, followed by Ranma and Krillin. "Grr. What is it? I've never felt something so powerful before! It's a horrible power too. It's very evil."

Suddenly Ranma saw a speck that started to grow rapidly in the sky.

"There! There! I see it Goku!" Roshi said needlessly as everyone was already looking at it.

"Well, it can't be Piccolo." Krillin said.

Ranma looked at him for a moment. _Piccolo? Who's he? Nevermind, he's landing!_

The figure revealed itself to be a large man with long spiky hair, black boots, black and brown body armor of some type, and a gadget that covered one ear and eye with a green lens.

As he landed everyone took a fighting stance.

The man looked them over and Ranma was actually frightened by the amount of power this man wielded, his ki reserves even dwarfing Goku's.

The man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, well. You've grown quite a bit, Kakkarotto, Ressan." He said, looking pointedly at Ranma and Goku, leaving no doubt as to whom he was talking to.

"Huh?" Ranma and Goku said at the same time.

"I recognize you two. You look much the same as when you two were born."

"Kakkarotto?" Goku murmured.

"That's right, that's your name. And he is Ressan." The man said, pointing to Ranma.

Krillin looked on in confusion as he relaxed his guard. "Who is this? Guess he's nuts!"

The man ignored him, his eyes narrowing in anger. "What have you two been doing here all these years? Your missions were to exterminate all life on this planet! So why haven't you carried them out!"

_Destroy all life? What is this guy talking about? And what does he mean that my name is Ressan?"_ Ranma looked at an equally confused Goku.

Krillin suddenly started ranting. "Listen mister. I don't know who you are but I think you've got the wrong party!" He walked toward the man in a superior way. "Shoo, shoo! I think you've been drinking too much of the eggnog! Allow me to show you off the island."

The man pressed something on his gadget and Ranma saw some symbols pop up and begin dancing across the green lens.

Ranma sensed the man begin to charge his energy.

"Krillin, watch out!" Goku shouted, but was too late as krillin was knocked back into the wall of the Kame house, busting a hole in it and being put out of the fight.

Goku turned back to face the man and noticed what Ranma had just noticed himself. A furry brown tail that re wrapped itself around the man's waist.

"Wha! A tail! He's got a tail too!"

The man smirked. "So, you finally know who I am at last."

Goku shook his head. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before!"

The man stared at both Ranma and Goku for a moment. Then his face grew angry. "You fools! So, you forgot!"

"Forgot what? Tell us!" Goku demanded.

"You are space fighters! Saiyan warriors! Just like me."

Mixtures of surprise and shock painted the faces of all the group.

_Space fighters? Saiyan warriors? What is he talking about? Is he trying to tell me that I'm from space, along with Goku?_

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your big brother. You two are my little twin brothers!"

_Brothers! How can this be? _Ranma tried to deny it but he felt the ring of absolute truth in Raditz's voice. Ranma's world then came crashing down, his memories of the landing coming back suddenly, the lie that his life was revealed in full light...

A/N: So, like my little twists on the story? I apologize to all the Akane lovers out there, but this was the best way to end the relationship in a way to where it would never recover that I could think of. Hope you liked this latest addition to my collection of writing. Any suggestions and thoughts are welcome. Thank you for reading!

Seras Out. Till Next Time!


	3. Death and What Is Beyond It

Son Goku's Twin Brother

Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: Wow. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Glad you liked it. Sorry 'bout the age error, I fixed most of it I think. Well, just so some people know, the pairing has NOT been decided yet. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet, but I assure you, It will definitely be a surprise.

Now that that is over, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Last Time On SGTB:

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your big brother. You two are my little twin brothers!"

_Brothers! How can this be? _Ranma tried to deny it but he felt the ring of absolute truth in Raditz's voice. Ranma's world then came crashing down, his memories of the landing coming back suddenly, the lie that his life was revealed in full light...

Chapter 3: Death and What Is Beyond It.

Ranma shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

Raditz laughed. "You know it is truth, I can see the recognition in your eyes. You remember now, your arrival on this pathetic mudball. Now, I have come to re-invite you two into the fold. All you have to do is complete your mission."

Angered by the slight on his planet, Ranma took a fighting stance. "Our mission was to destroy all life on this planet, right? Well, you can forget it! I've saved this planet once already and I'm not about to let my efforts go to waste. The answer is no."

Raditz merely took a leisurely pose. "Why is that, Ressan? You should be excited at the prospect of fighting. After all, you are a Saiyan. Conceived and born on the planet Vegeta."

Goku shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Krillin finally recovered from the blow he took. "Yeah, that's right. Why does Goku and Ranma live on Earth if They're from another planet?"

Raditz chuckled. "That's simple. We had some clients, who were in desperate need of a planet like this one. So those two were sent to get it ready for takeover. You see, we Saiyans or sort of like... planet brokers. We find planets that will bring a high price in the intergalactic market and send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make them ready for sale. We send adults to planets with warriors with high energy levels, but to planets with weaklings like this one, one of our babies is sufficient to carry out the order. These two were sent to clean up this planet, but they obviously forgot their mission."

_Only a baby is required to level an entire planets population? Impossible! But it still feels like he is telling the truth. But then, where is this supposed power I'm supposed to have?_ Ranma thought, his fists clenched in anger. He sorely wanted to put this so called 'brother' in his place.

"If what you say is true, then you Saiyans are an abomination! You're space pirates is what you are!" Krillin said, defiant even in the face of someone who obviously greatly outclassed him.

Bulma leaned down and hugged Gohan close to her. "How could you send little babies off into space to fend for themselves!"

Raditz's smile faded and was replaced with anger at their words. "That's enough! Don't make me mad!"

He turned to Ranma and Goku. "You two! With the help of the full moon you could have killed them all in only a few months, if only you had remembered!"

"What's a full moon got to do with it?" Goku asked, confused but not letting his guard down for even a second as he stood in protection of his friends and son behind him. Ranma edged closer to him and took up a defensive position as well, wanting to know the answer to this as well.

Raditz looked shocked, then hurriedly looked Ranma and Goku up and down, his horror growing. "What happened to your tails!"

Goku and Ranma looked at each other, then back at Raditz. "Our tails? Why?"

This seemed to make Raditz even angrier and more annoyed. "Just answer me, NOW!"

"It was removed for good a long time ago."

Ranma looked at Goku. _So, he had a tail too. Guess this isn't coincidence. We really are brothers. Though this Raditz gives me the creeps._

"I lost mine a while back. A priest had it removed for me. It always got in my way and screwed up my balance." Ranma answered.

Raditz was becoming angrier by the second. "You fools. You know what you've done! Your true power is gone now!"

Ranma and Goku looked on in confusion.

"You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you can be on good terms with these weaklings!"

Now Goku was becoming angry. "Look, this is my home and these are my friends!"

Ranma joined in. "Yeah. So bug off, you creep. It doesn't matter what you say we are! You don't act like any brother I would want. I'll accept that Goku is my brother, 'cause I remember him now, but I don't remember you at all. So, far as I'm concerned, you aren't my brother!"

Goku nodded his agreement to Ranma's outburst. "That's right! Our names are Goku and Ranma and we live here! Now leave us alone!"

Raditz smirked and started to chuckle evilly. "So, my baby brothers want to be left alone." He said as he walked past them toward the house.

"Well, it's a pity. I can't allow it. Our Planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident. Three years ago a huge comet smashed into it, causing it to explode, wiping out everyone, the entire Saiyan race! Only six of us remain. You two included." He smiled at Ranma and Goku, setting them even more on edge. He walked away from them a bit.

"You see, you two are quite valuable to us. In fact, we could use your help right now, brothers. We found a choice planet, one that will bring a premium rate, but the job requires a little extra man power. That's where you two come in." He was suddenly in Ranma and Goku's faces. "Well, what do you think?" He said with a smirk.

"Are you excited? You should be!"

Ranma and Goku backed away from him and they could hear the whimpering of Gohan behind them. Ranma looked back and saw terror on the kid's face. _Damn, he's scarin' the kid half to death. That's it, no more playin' around!_

Goku seemed to have had it with the bully himself. "I've had enough!" Raditz seemed a little taken aback by Goku's sudden angry outburst, but his face soon resumed the look of one completely unconcerned. "The answer's no!"

Raditz continued to look at us as if he had found some new species of cockroach. "Interesting."

Ranma noticed that his gaze was not focused on he and Goku, but was instead upon young Gohan.

Raditz smiled even more. "A tail. Now there's a true Saiyan." His gaze refocused upon us and his smirk grew even wider. "Alright, I'll take the boy instead."

Both Ranma and Goku interposed themselves between Raditz and Gohan. Ranma was extremely furious. _He wants to take the kid from his family and subject him to who knows what kind of tortures! Not if I can help it._

Ranma took up a loose fighting stance, one that allowed him as much flexibility as possible. _His power is off the chart for me, but he doesn't look very fast so I'm gonna have to rely on dodging his attacks._

Goku also took up a fighting stance, one that looked very aggressive to Ranma. "We'll see about that!"

Raditz smiled. "I can see the fire in your eyes, brothers. You should come with us! It'll be fun. You know you love to fight. It is in your blood!"

Ranma simply ignored him but this seemed to get to Goku somehow and he grew angrier.

"Now..." Raditz began to advance slowly, seeming sure and absolutely confident that he would come out the better if it came to fighting.

Ranma saw what he was doing, trying to get Goku's guard down and allow him closer to use the strength that Ranma could feel Radiating off him.

Ranma intercepted him and launched an uppercut into his chin. He was rewarded with a solid hit and a look of surprise on Raditz's face. Raditz staggered back, but Ranma was unable to follow up on his attack as his hand was beginning to throb with excruciating pain. _Damn! This guy is a hell'uva lot tougher than even Ryouga! Hitting him is like trying to hit a wall of steel!_

Raditz smiled at Ranma and then seemed to disappear. Ranma looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. _What the..._ Suddenly Ranma felt the pain in his gut as Raditz reappeared before him, driving his fist into Ranma's stomach.

"Very good little brother, you actually might have bruised me. You've got to work on your speed a little though."

Ranma sunk to the ground, his energy leaving him as the pain overwhelmed him and he labored to get breath into his lungs. He watched, helpless as Goku was also hit with the same technique.

He barely heard the Saiyan's words as he grabbed the kid and flew off.

As Ranma recovered, he cursed at himself for losing the fight so easily and letting his newfound friends down. Goku seemed to be recovering at the same rate as he was and was glad for it.

Ranma tapped some of his chi and accelerated his healing. He stood up fully and launched up into the air. "Don't worry Goku. I'll get your son back."

Ranma flew off at a surprising speed, not hearing Goku's protests that they should take the guy on together. Roshi was dumbfounded, having witnessed a blow that folded Goku over so easily be shrugged off with little effort after some time by Ranma. _Hmm... Well, that Raditz did say they were twins. Maybe Ranma has something up his sleeves._

Meanwhile, flying over the ocean toward the distant island his spacepod had landed on, Raditz shook his head, trying to clear the headache that Ranma's blow had caused. _Damn, no one's hit me that hard since Vegeta got pissed at me. Ressan is much stronger then he appears. He could be trouble. Though I wonder how that could be, the tracker says that his power level is only 583, below Kakkaroto's even._ Trying to clear his head again, he dismissed the anomaly, figuring his tracker must be on the fritz.

When his tracker indicated a large power following him he cursed, noticing that whoever it was was gaining on him quickly. He checked the power level and who it was from and nearly dropped the kid in his surprise._ What! 897! How did Ressan recover that quickly and how did he get so much stronger!_

He watched as the power level continued to increase until it plateaued at 1023. He cursed vehemently and tried to gain some space between him and Ressan so he could face him. He knocked the annoying kid out and dropped unceremoniously to the ground and flew up to meet his adversary. _Got to end this quickly. He is close to my own power level of 1200 now. I need to be ready in case Kakkaroto arrives. No choice, I've got to kill him._

Ranma slowed his flight when he noticed that Raditz had stopped completely. He approached warily and but was unprepared for the flurry of blows that rained down on him. Not having expected his foe to attack him instantly, Ranma's strength began to flag.

_Dammnit! I'm not gonna lose and fail again! I'm not gonna let this happen again!_ Ranma let out a great battle cry and felt his chi flare up around him, throwing Raditz back. He smiled as he noticed the look of surprise and shock on the Saiyan warrior's face. He flew in and took advantage of his opponents shock and started raining blows down on the man with increasing ferocity, exceeding the power and speed of even the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. With a last blow he sent the unlucky warrior down to eat the turf.

Raditz pulled himself out of his crater and looked up at Ranma with fury. "Alright, enough playing around, brat. Let me show you some true fighting power." He pointed his index finger at Ranma and it began to glow red.

Ranma felt the build up of energy but was completely surprised when a thin lance of red light hit him straight in his left pectoral, piercing his chest and his heart, then exiting out his back. Ranma fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud. He felt his heart burst from within and saw the large stream of red flow out of the hole in his chest. Then his mind began to shut down and his vision began to darken. He watched helplessly as Raditz picked the form of Gohan up and left without a second glance, futilely trying to call out for him to wait, not realizing that he had already lost the control of his voice. Then his life flickered out like a flame on the wick of a candle in the wind.

"...Come on, proceed in an orderly fashion! You! Yes you, get back in line!"

Ranma opened his eyes to find himself standing on a narrow pathway suspended above golden clouds. He was surrounded by golden balls of light that proceeded to move along in a line and pushed him along with it.

Ranma looked around and saw little men with blue skin barking out orders with megaphones and keeping peace in the lines. _Strange... Didn't I die? If so, then this must be heaven. Though it doesn't look anywhere near what I thought it would look like._

Strangely, Ranma felt no anger or sadness that he had died, in fact he felt slightly content. He walked along with the other spirits, only wondering vaguely why he still had a body while the others were formless balls. Eventually he came to the entrance of a huge building. Ranma marveled at the size of it, guessing that one could easily fit over ten Tendo compounds within and have room to spare.

When he got inside he was further surprised by the sight that greeted him. There was a gigantic wooden desk and chair with a humongous man with red skin, black hair, and horns seated at it with reading glasses and a book and pencil. Ranma watched as the soul at the front of the line left and flew along the right path and the giant wrote something in his book.

The next soul was dropped into a pit however and Ranma saw that the giant wrote much more down in his book for it. Ranma guessed correctly that this person was the judge for the dead, sending souls on to heaven or condemning them to hell.

As Ranma got closer he saw a man with green skin he hadn't noticed earlier standing near one of the legs of the desk. He had no time to speculate however as he was called before the giant.

"Next. Hmm... Ah yes, Ranma. We've been expecting you sometime or other." He looked at the green skinned man who nodded his head. "Yes, well, I guess you should wait here then, along with Kami."

Ranma was surprised. "What? Why? I'm dead aren't I?"

The green skinned man was angry instantly. "Ranma! You will show respect to King Yema. Now get over here and wait!"

Ranma, unusually calm and easy going, decided to wait and see what they had planned for him. So he left the line and walked over and stood next to Kami, feeling only a little awe knowing that he was THE Kami, god and guardian of earth. Next to the giant King Yema, Kami wasn't nearly as impressive.

So they waited for an indeterminable amount of time and finally Kami perked up as someone entered the building.

Ranma looked and to his surprise saw Goku walking in, looking as dazed and awed as Ranma felt.

When Goku came to the front of the line Kami explained the situation.

When Ranma heard of the two other Saiyans heading toward earth, he balled his fists up in helpless rage. _Damn! Here I am, dead, along with Goku, two Saiyans stronger than Raditz on the way, and we can't even do anything about it!_

"... So that's where we stand. I humbly ask that you allow Goku and Ranma to travel snake way and train under King Cai. With your permission of course. There is no hope for our planet if Goku and Ranma do not receive his training."

Ranma was confused. "What do we have to train for? Aren't we dead? How would we be able to help the earth?"

At this Goku chuckled. "Well, Ranma, that's easy. Bulma and the others are probably already gathering the dragonballs. They'll simply wish us back."

"Wish us back? Dragonballs? What are you talking about?" Ranma said, wondering if Goku had suffered permanent brain damage or something.

Seeing that his brother was confused, Goku elaborated. "Well, on earth there are seven crystalline balls about the size of your fist with stars on the inside. There are seven in all. When all seven are gathered from across the world, the dragon of earth can be summoned and he can grant you one wish, any wish at all. So, we can be brought back to life. The only problem is finding them."

Ranma was a bit skeptical, but then again his life has always strange so he didn't disbelieve Goku. "Hey, wait, if you gather them all together to make the wish, why would finding them again be a problem?"

"That's the thing. Once the wish has been made, the seven dragonballs are scattered across the world and turn to stone and become useless rocks for an entire year. Hopefully though, Bulma and her dragon radar will let us get them shortly."

Ranma nodded, his attention drawn back to Yema who had been reading over some files. Then Ranma made a connection and excitement and hope flooded through him.

"Umm... King Yema, sir?"

"Hmm?" King Yema raised his head and looked at Ranma.

"Well... Could you tell me what became of a girl named Akane Tendo, who should have passed through her a year ago?"

King Yema thought it over a bit then leaned back and lifted a volume out of a stack behind him. He began looking through it. Soon he found it.

"Ah, yes. Akane Tendo. She has quite a temper, she does. I decided to allow her to continue her martial arts training as she wished because of her record. She should be at King Cai's as well. I heard she is doing rather well."

Hearing this news brought all kinds of relief to Ranma that he couldn't describe it.

King Yema continued to read. "Hmm... Yes, I believe that you two have enough of a good record to entitle you to special training by King Cai. Are you willing to risk the dangers and hardships of snake way though?"

Before either of them could say anything, Kami said that they would.

"Alright then, I'll allow you two to travel to King Cai and train under him. I'll call a guide for you, wait outside over there."

Ranma and Goku walked toward the door on the left of Yema and thanked him.

"Oh, and Goku, Ranma."

"Yes, King Yema." Ranma and Goku chorused.

"Be careful not to fall off snake way. If you fall off, there's no coming back."

"Yes, don't let snake way wear on your mind, be very careful." Kami looked slightly worried.

"Right, will do. Bye now, see you in about a year." Goku said as he and Ranma walked out the door and got into the car waiting for them.

They didn't say much on the way, letting the little blue guy in the front do all the talking. Every once in a while Goku would say something in response to a question, but Ranma remained silent. He thought constantly of Akane and what he would say to her when he arrived at King Cai's place.

Finally they reached the beginning of snake way. Ranma looked out and saw that the road disappeared in the distance. Goku was looking too.

"Wow, it's so long. Just how long is it anyway?"

"Oh, most say that it's a little over ten thousand miles."

"TEN THOUSAND MILES!" Goku shouted. "If I had known it was that long I would have packed a lunch."

Ranma chuckled, he had been thinking the same thing almost. They truly were alike in the way that twins were.

"c'mon, Ranma let's go!" Goku said as he launched himself in the air. Ranma soon followed suit, leaving their guide gawking on the ground. They soared over the twists and turns, cutting off a huge amount of the time it would have taken them to run. After a few weeks of this however, Goku began to fly lower and lower and even Ranma was beginning to feel the strain on his body.

They landed on the road and caught their breath. "Gee, it's much longer than I thought." Goku said, panting.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I wonder if we're even half way yet." Ranma was in slightly better condition, much to his surprise. "Well, might as well get going." He said as he ran off, soon followed by Goku.

As they ran down the road, they shared stories of their childhood with each other and talked about their lives. Ranma was becoming more and more convinced of their relation to each other. He was then sure that they were twins when Ranma learned that they were the same age and even had the same birthday.

"Well, I guess Raditz wasn't lying then. We really are brothers. Which means that he was our brother as well." Ranma said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry about it too much Ranma. Heck, I as much as disowned him on Kame island. I'm glad to have you as a brother though. You're what I pictured what a brother would be like."

Ranma smiled at his joyful brother, always full of cheer it seemed. "Thanks Goku. I've always wanted a brother too."

They stopped talking, conserving their energy, and continued on their way, doing their best to stay as far from the edges as possible.

A few more weeks passed and Ranma began to notice that the path was getting even more convoluted and was gaining steeper hills and dips as well. By this time they had slowed down to a walk, their energy depleted. It seemed that their energy didn't recover here. They needed time to sleep and eat.

Ranma then noticed something coming up from behind and noticed that there was a street sweeper coming up. He and Goku went to the sides of the road to let it by and the driver offered them a ride. They gratefully clambered up on the back and layed down to enjoy the ride. They quickly fell asleep.

The driver was amazed at how tired they were, as they had been sleeping for over a month. When he saw a steep twist in the road he thought about waking the two up, but then decided that it was better that he didn't, seemed that they had worn themselves out greatly. He continued driving ahead and barely noticed as the vehicle began to tilt.

Suddenly Ranma was awakened when he noticed his balance changing abruptly. He looked over and saw they were on some kind of angled section and he and Goku were sliding off toward the edge. Refreshed from his nap, Ranma grabbed Goku and flew off the vehicle, noting that it seemed to have no difficulty staying level on the twisting path. _Wow, that was kinda close. If we had fallen off there we would have been doomed._

He attempted to wake Goku but he was unresponsive, continuing to sleep deeply despite the fact that he was now dangling from Ranma's arms. Ranma shook his head. "I've heard of deep sleepers before but this is ridiculous." He said as he shifted Goku to a more comfortable position and flew in a straight line above the twisting road.

Ranma soon became tired and set Goku down on the road and tried once again to wake him to no avail. Ranma was becoming frustrated and decided that this called for desperate measures. He channeled ki into his hand and slapped Goku across the face, leaving a deep red mark.

Goku awoke with a start, instantly clapping his hand to his now bruised cheek. "Ow! That hurts. What's up Ranma? What did you do that for?" He asked, still rubbing the sore spot.

Ranma gave Goku a glare. "I did it cause nothin' else could wake you up. I've been carrying you around for a few hours now. Now let's get going, I think we only have seven months left."

Goku got up with a groan. "Wow. How do you know that Ranma? I can't tell the difference in this place, it seems like it is always day here."

Ranma smiled at the bleary eyed man. "Well, it comes of long practice. I often kept the time in mind when traveling with pops. It became kinda second nature to me to know how much time has passed. From what I can tell, we started traveling this road about five months ago."

Goku nodded. "Better hurry then. I can't wait till we get to King Cai's place. I wonder what kind of training he plans for us?"

Ranma shrugged. He was anxious to get to King Cai's as well, but for different reasons. He wanted to talk with Akane. Whether he liked it or not, he had discovered many things about himself after the Yakuza incident. Like how he saw Akane more as a sister to be protected rather than a potential fiancée and wife. He also learned that he had feelings for Nabiki, ones he never noticed before as he was too absorbed by his problems with Akane and the other fiancées and hadn't noticed the little signs from Nabiki. The incident at Jusendo and then with the Yakuza had changed all that and had brought out feelings and thoughts that had been previously been hidden.

Ranma shook himself out of his memories as Goku called for him. He quickly caught up with his brother and they both launched into the sky and flew rapidly down the road. They barely even noticed the palace of the Serpent Lady as they flew by, deciding that they didn't have time to wait. Ranma also had a distinctly bad feeling about the place, like it was hiding something that meant them harm.

More months passed and Ranma and Goku could be found working hard to overcome the extremely steep slopes and hills that the snake way had become. They were so steep that they were nearly impassable.

As Ranma came over the crest of one of the hills, with Goku a little ways behind him, he shouted in joy. There was the end of the snake way, just a little further. Ranma's excitement lent him extra energy and he practically flew down to the ending, with Goku following close after, excited too now that he had noticed what had made Ranma s joyful.

When they reached the end however, their smiles of joy were replaced with looks of disbelief. There were golden clouds everywhere, as far as the eye could see. No sign of a dwelling could be seen.

"Ah man, is this some kind of bad joke?" Goku groaned as he looked about. "Nothing, nothing here at all."

After what Ranma had seen and been through however told him that where they needed to go was in plain sight. He looked around and then over the edge. Nothing. Then he looked up and gaped in surprise. There, floating above the clouds, was a small planet. _Whoa, how in the hell did a PLANET get here?_ Ranma wondered as he tapped Goku's shoulder and pointed to it.

Goku looked up and his face lit up with joy and anticipation. "That's it! He must live on that tiny little planet!" And, without any caution or further to do, he jumped up and toward the planet. Ranma followed suit, though he felt that it was a bad idea to just jump at the planet haphazardly.

Ranma's feeling turned out to be right as the planet's small yet powerful gravity field grabbed hold of them both and they plummeted to the ground, creating two man shaped depressions in the surprisingly soft turf.

Ranma attempted to get up and succeeded, though very slowly. Goku fared just as well as he, groaning with the effort of lifting the weight of their own bodies.

"This is nuts! How can someone live in a place with so much gravity!" Goku shouted as the weight of his body bore him back down to the ground. Ranma tended to agree with him, but found that he didn't seem to have as much trouble as his brother. He helped Goku back up and they started toward the house that was the apparent residence of King Cai.

Suddenly a smell wafted over to Ranma and Goku and both turned to see a tree bearing seemingly rich and plentiful fruit.

Both Goku's and Ranma's stomachs growled and they grinned at each other. "Well, first thing's first!" Goku said, heading toward the tree with Ranma following behind. _I seem to be always following Goku, he is so impulsive. Before I can even decide what to do he just goes and does it. Oh well._ Ranma shrugged at the thought, seeing as how so far Goku's impulsive but likable nature had not led them astray yet.

They struggled to reach the tree and when they finally did, Goku immediately began to climb it. Ranma watched as he struggled and then stopped only a couple feet up. Then he suddenly lost his grip and fell down on his ass, hard. Ranma could hardly contain his mirth and when Goku just lay down with a heavy thump, he couldn't help himself as he burst into laughter.

Goku looked slightly irritated but then began to join in as he saw the humor. Then he noticed a monkey standing behind Ranma. "Oh, goodness gracious, are you King Cai?" Goku asked and Ranma turned to see the monkey. Ranma shook his head as the monkey jumped up and down. "No, Goku, I don't think that is King Cai."

As if not hearing Ranma Goku stood up and bowed to the monkey. "Uh, excuse me King Cai, my name is Goku. I'd like to train under you if you'll accept me." As if upset at being ignored, his stomach growled even louder and Goku smiled apologetically and chuckled weakly. "Sir, could I have some fruit before we start?"

Ranma stared at his brother. _What, has that fall jarred his wits? That thing is a monkey for kami sakes! It doesn't even seem to know how to communicate with us! _

The monkey jumped up and down and then quickly climbed into the tree, seemingly unaffected by the gravity. The monkey grabbed one of the fruits and Goku got ready to catch it as the monkey dropped it. What Goku hadn't counted on is the fruits mass and acceleration. It quickly gained speed and Goku pulled back his hands quickly and the fruit tore a hole through the ground.

Goku looked at the hole in amazement. "Wow, Sir Isaac Newton would never have lived to tell about it if one of those hit him!" Ranma chuckled at this, not having expected such a knowledgeable joke form Goku, whose innocent and simple face tricked one into thinking he wasn't very smart.

Goku looked up. "Hey, King Cai, would you mind throwing another two down? One for me and one for Ranma? I promise I'll catch it this time." The monkey picked another two fruit and both Goku and Ranma got ready. The monkey dropped them at the same time and Ranma caught his easily, wondering at the weight of the fruit. He heard struggling next to him and saw that Goku struggled with his fruit to bring it out of the hole his hands had made. Ranma wondered why he was having such an easy time holding his while Goku struggled merely to pick it up. Then it dawned on him that he was actually stronger than Goku right now.

Now that Ranma thought about it, as he walked around and ate the fruit, the gravity seemed to have less and less effect on him. He walked away from his brother and the monkey, deciding to explore the place that they would be spending the next few months on. His exploration did not take long, as the planet seemed to be quite tiny. He approached the house and then turned to watch his brother's antics as he followed the monkey as it cavorted around with it's arms in the air, copying it move for move.

So intent on his brother's foolishness was he that he did not hear the person sneak up behind him. "What is your friend doing? He's acting very foolish you know."

Ranma stiffened as he heard the voice, with it's familiar lilt and tone. He slowly turned to face the woman standing behind him, for woman she was, a girl no longer. Her hair was long, reaching down to the middle of her back, and she wore tight fitting blue shorts and a white shirt with a symbol on it.

The woman smiled widely at him. "Hi Ranma. Long time no see."

Ranma stared at her, at the woman that Akane had become, and emotions surged through his mind. His mind was quickly overwhelmed and he passed out. Before he lost consciousness however he knew that his feeling had finally settled on overjoyed. He was also sadly aware that of all the emotions that had assaulted him, love was not one of them. Then darkness claimed him...

A/N: Whew, sorry guys. School kills free time and I had to think about this section quite a bit. All I can say right now is that I have several surprises planned throughout this story. Oh, and as soon as I get all my stories up to chapter six, I will be starting others before I forget about them. Don't worry though, as I will try my best to update as much as I possibly can. I will be working on TDW chapter six after this, so keep your hopes up readers. Please Review BTW, it helps, it really does. Also, for those of you who know, how do you toggle anonymous reviews? I can't see any option that will allow me to accept them.

Thanks for Reading!

Seras Out. Till Next Time!


End file.
